The Silver Hair
by SilverPhantom88
Summary: It was only for a moment. He saw a glimpse of silky silver strands. His heart skipped a beat. Kaname has fallen in love with a mysterious silver haired individual, he wants to know just who exactly is she. Or maybe he?
1. Chapter 1

**To Kevin the Seagull**

The familiar sound of chattering from Yuki was resonating faintly in Kaname's mind as he was slowly zoning out. As much as he adored his little sister she can be quite... overbearing at times. Eyes fixated on the blue birds up on the tree making a nest, not paying any attention to his sister's rambling. It was then that Yuki waved a hand in front of him, alerting him back to her.

Yuki didn't look very happy, "Why are you not listening to me" she pouted as cutely as she could.

Kaname sighed, Yuki wanted his attention but not the simple kind of attention. She wanted him to love her, and not the sibling kind of way. Why can't she just understand that they can't be together. Even if you discarded the sibling thought Kaname just couldn't love Yuki beyond their sibling relationship. He tried to convey his refusal to her but she wouldn't back off. Red-Brown eyes stared expectantly at him, waiting for an answer.

"Yuki I-"

"Hmm?" Yuki hummed a little bit too sweetly, "What is it Kaname?"

Though Yuki may be acting innocent she already caught onto his refusal. So she simply shot it down before it could even surface. It was clear that she wouldn't stop, why does he even try he'll never know.

"Nothing" He grumbled, darting his eyes away.

In that moment a glimpse of silky silver strands caught his eye. He only saw the shock of hair and nothing else, everything else was blocked from the bushes of the courtyard. It was only silver hair and yet his heart skipped an extra beat. His breaths were caught short. And a single though came to his mind.

 _'I want to know who that person is'_

"Hey Kaname, I wanted to know if you were fr-"

"-I have to go now" stood Kaname a too quickly before rushing off to find the mysterious silver haired individual. Not caring what his actions might have affected Yuki. All of his senses were screaming at him to find this silver haired individual no matter what the cost.

When Kaname arrived at where he saw the individual there was no trace of them. Instead Kaname only saw Akatsuki in the area. He hurriedly ran towards Akatsuki in a burst of energy.

"Akatsuki!"

"Woah there Kaname, you look like hell!" commented Akatsuki not so helpfully.

"Have you seen a person with silver hair?" Kaname asked.

"Nope"

"Ah, I see" said Kaname disappointedly. His heart unknowingly started to ache. It was just someone with silver hair and yet... Why did he care so much.

No matter how illogical it was, that day, Kaname went home full of thoughts of the unknown silver haired person. What did they look like? Who were they? What gender were they? What do they like?

It was stupid. Even if Kaname believed love at first sight could possibly exist, he didn't think that included just seeing a strand of hair before falling head over heels. Yet his heart had ached, his mind was still full of thoughts of that person. And he didn't even know what they look like nor what kind of person they are.

Maybe it was destiny.

* * *

For a whole week Kaname searched for the silver haired individual. Not a clue had shown up. Sighing, Kaname took a rest on a bench near the school. Though he was tired and weary, he did notice Takuma walking up to him.

"Hello, Akatsuki mentioned you were searching for a silver haired person like a rabid dog looking for it's prey.~" Takuma said way too cheerfully.

Kaname responded to that with silence.

"I just wanted to say that you were probably searching for Zero."

Now that got Kaname's attention. Turning his head towards Takuma at light speed his eyes glinted threateningly. Wanting Takuma to spill out everything.

"Now now, if you look at me like that I'm afraid that I'll have to leave."

"..."

"There's only one person on this campus that has silver hair. Zero! Good luck finding him~" said Takuma before walking away.

Kaname chased after him. "Wait, you didn't tell me wh-" and Takuma was gone. Great. It seems Takuma is insistent on Kaname to look for the stranger named Zero. Takuma is stubborn about these matter and it'll probably be faster if Kaname looked for Zero on his own then trying to pry the secrets out of Takuma.

With renewed energy Kaname was on the search again. Not caring how ridiculous this really was. He can care after he has found Zero.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I got a lot more response to this then I initially thought... you guys clearly must have a lot of time off your hands...**

* * *

There was still no signs of the silver haired individual, which frustrated Kaname.

Kaname liked to think of himself as a patient and calm man. He was not frustrated easily, yet he cared so much about this enigma a little too much that his patients for this matter turned almost nonexistent.

Now who could this silver haired individual be? Will this search end up being a disappointment. Considering the effort, it probably would be.

Every time Kaname tried to conjure up an image of the person, he could never really think of anything but the silver strands of their hair. Heck, he didn't even know what kind of hairstyle the other might have. He was being to hasty for this, it'll be much more logical if he just went to the office and ask for a person with silver hair.

Swerving around, Kaname started heading down to the office.

* * *

"A person with silver hair?" The Headmaster repeated.

"Correct"

"Ah, you must be talking about Zero. Zero is practically like my son! Did you know when Zero was six he-

"Do you perhaps know where Zero currently is?," interrupted Kaname, slightly perturbed about the fact of this 'Zero' was like a son to the Headmaster of all people. It'll make this situation slightly more awkward. Well, at least he is certain now that Zero is a boy.

"Ha ha, he tends to run off whenever I see him. It's like he hates me or something." The headmaster started laughing.

"Which class does Zero belong to? I need to find Zero for something important." Kaname continued smoothly, ignoring what the clueless Headmaster had announced.

"What could that something be, that you are talking about?" Oh no, abort, abort. The Headmaster of _all_ people can't know about this puppy love Kaname's assimilating. Imagine the possibilities if the Headmaster knew this secret. He'll gush about it to the whole world that Kaname is in love Zero. Kaname doesn't even _know_ Zero, how is he suppose to be in love with stranger. He doesn't even know what they look like or what kind of person they are? Though... the fact could kind of be true.

While Kaname was internally distressing, outside he was as smooth as he can be, "I am looking for Zero in order to return an item to... him" Kaname finished off with a note of uncertainty.

The Headmaster didn't notice the hesitation, "I can return it to him for you." The headmaster offered.

"No, thank you for offering though, but, won't he just run away again? I'll return the lost item to him myself."

"If you say so," the headmaster shrugged, "Zero should be in class 2-1. Was that helpful?"

"Yes!" Kaname exclaimed indignantly, "Thank you."

* * *

Kaname would have made it to the classroom if he hadn't bumped into Rima. He didn't know the light orange haired girl much, but that didn't stop her from cursing out profanity to him in a fit of animosity as she fell to the ground on her behind.

"Watch where you are going idiot!"

Once she got up, Kaname clasped his hands together in a apologetic matter, "I am so sorry, what could I possibly do to make it up to you." Kaname offered, trying to mend the situation.

Rima huffed, "Never mind," she said before returning to her cool facade, "I'm sorry for blowing up like that."

"No, it's alright," Kaname replied, "It was my fault for not watching where I'm going."

"You don't need to apologize, it was also my fault for not watching either."

"There's no need to blame yourself, I was clearly at fault here."

"..."

"..."

"I think there is no need for apologies anymore," Rima said, interrupting the silence.

"Yes, this could take days after all. However, I would still like to make it up for you." Kaname insisted, making Rima twitch in annoyance.

"Fine, why don't you buy me a drink from the vending machine or something for an apology."

* * *

Kaname had to halt his search as he bought apple juice for Rima in a... 'lovey dovey' environment.

Rima stared at the multiple couples around as she opened her can, "Hey, do you believe in love at first sight..?" She said before quickly realizing what she was implying, "D-don't get the wrong idea, I'm just wondering because of all the couples around!"

"Do I believe in love at first sight..? Not... really..."

"I hate the idea of love at first sight. Though some people might feel a connection to another, they aren't really in love until they get to know the other. Soul mates or not love takes time. The more time you spent with the other the more you understand the other. You get what I'm saying?" Rima started to rant.

"...Yeah... I agree with you." Kaname acknowledged as he opened his own can of apple juice.

"If one immediately falls in love at first sight it's 99% because of the appearance." Rima huffed before taking a sip of her apple juice.

...Can someone fall in love with a lock of silver hair?

Would that mean he has a hair fetish or something?


	3. Chapter 3

The doorway to Class 2-1 was just in his sights. He was so close that he could taste it... Taste what exactly? Well...

Suddenly, a loud screeching noise jolted Kaname to a stop.

One second later, he was being pushed back by waves of students scurrying to their classes.

Great. Of course he _had_ to be interrupted by the school bell.

Kaname mumbled bitterly as he trailed to his own classroom. Though, whenever anyone saw him, they saw a dignified composed man walking in smooth, consecutive steps. He wouldn't let this case ruin his perfectly established image after all.

* * *

When classes finally ended, Kaname went straight towards Zero's classroom, only to be disappointed as Zero had already left.

"Kaname," a cheerfully bright clear female voice exclaimed that Kaname was all too familiar with, "What are you doing here? Could you perhaps..." Kaname turned around and, yep, it was Yuki. "...Be here to see me!" She finished off.

Great. He forgot about Yuki also being in same class. "Actually-"

"That's so nice of you! I was just going to search for you after this, you've been so distant lately, I was wondering how I should cheer you up. But, seeing as though you have come to visit me of all people, it must mean you are ok now!"

"Uhh..."

"Follow me! I prepared this bento just for you!"

Despite being siblings, Kaname and Yuki never lived together. Which may or may not be why Yuki never noticed the boundary between them... and also why Kaname makes his own lunches most of the time. Not to be rude or anything, but he just preferred his own hastily made sandwiches then Yuki's cooking.

It would be nice if he had a special person that could cook remarkably well.

When Yuki finally stopped dragging him, they were in front of a door, belonging to a certain class. Cooking Class. If Yuki, of all people, brought him here then that could only mean one thing. She was going to cook for him. Or she was going to cook with him and make him eat it. Neither sounded very appealing...

Upon entering, he caught this _very_ delectable scent.

The origins of this scent came from the dining table, with a sheet of cookies laid out on the flat surface.

Yuki admired it happily and asked the nearest person, "Did Zero make this."

"Yes, he was practicing a new recipe. Feel free to take one, he's not going to pick it up anyways." A lovely girl named Ruka replied disinterestedly.

"Well, I'll help myself to them then." Yuki said before taking a cookie, "Thanks for the food!"

Kaname took one for himself, taking a slow, apprehensive bite.

And boy, was that cookie a treat. Simplicity has never tasted so sweet. These smooth golden brown cookies just melt in your mouth, the sugar cookie was purely sensational. Inside had a hint of rich chocolate, and a divine combination of rolled oats and honey.

Wait... What kind of cookie was this.

"Hmmm, I had never knew you could make this kind of cookie before." Yuki stated the question in Kaname's head out loud.

"Not sure how he did it either." A random unimportant person in the background commented, "Then again, when it comes to cooking, Zero is the ultimate pro here."

Kaname stored the new information safely inside his mind, in his pile of information of Zero. Which was slighter smaller then he would like it to be.

"Come on Kaname, you gotta try out _my_ new recipe." Oh no.

* * *

Somehow, Kaname talked out of watching Yuki cook. Saying things like, 'You should surprise me' or 'I would love to amazed by the results when you finished' to get out of it. Now, he had plenty of time to escape before disaster struck inside the cooking room.

Right then and there, when he walked out of the cooking class, he saw a very _familiar_ , very _silver_ , locks of hair.

The gods of this world must really like to tease him don't they. Sometimes, Kaname felt like that horse who wore a fishing pole on his back with carrots dangling in front of him.

As he speculated, by the time he arrived the spot where he spotted Zero, Zero himself was already gone without a trace.

Chasing after this silver haired phantom seemed less and less appealing now. Maybe it's time to give up...

* * *

 **Blame the cookie booklet ads. Kevin the Seagull, you remember those ads right? With those hilarious descriptions.**


End file.
